


【灿兴/勋兴】八点半

by cheshire0grin



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-24 03:49:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21331801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheshire0grin/pseuds/cheshire0grin
Summary: 一段不押韵的谎言里，我在找寻一个陌路人。
Relationships: Oh Sehun/Zhang Yi Xing | Lay, Park Chanyeol/Zhang Yi Xing | Lay
Kudos: 12





	【灿兴/勋兴】八点半

**Author's Note:**

> 原梗来自娄烨导演的电影《苏州河》。
> 
> 又名《湘水择日而亡》
> 
> 6000+ 一发完
> 
> 重点 BGM:  
分享溱桑的单曲《择日而亡（Cover 《往日时光》）》: http://music.163.com/song/519335653/?userid=408909111 (来自@网易云音乐)

一个或者说两个恶俗狗血的关于爱情的故事或者别的什么类型故事，反正结局是不押韵的谎言。

八点半了，时间变得忧郁，然后分针跌落，傍晚的锈色自缢于卡林巴琴准时奏响的一段旋律里，我的蜂王似乎依旧沉浸在蜂巢的蜜，偶尔颤动，搅成一片粘稠的橙黄，味道却是酸涩的绿。

甜蜜的蜡壳烤焦于冬日，融化在湘水之畔。

我斩断羁绊，挣脱束缚，接着，依旧在执着寻找着人生谎言中一段属于我的爱情故事，或者一个茫茫人海里能协助我解冻寂寞的陌路人。

“如果有一天我走了，你会像灿烈那样找我吗？”

“会呀。”

“会一直找我吗？”

“……会呀。”

“会一直找到死吗？”

“……。”

1

我叫吴世勋，在湘江附近生活，主要谋生手段是摄影，而且什么都拍的那种，对，就是那样，从证件照到黄色影像，都在我的经营范围之内。

面前坐着一对看上去很幸福的夫妻，他们是来拍结婚照的，没过多久我便就看出他们并不相爱，不仅是因为他们不协调的动作和僵硬的笑，还有那种氛围，就像现在——

我第三次提醒他们坐得近一些。

为什么要维持这种没有爱情的婚姻呢？我只好偷偷为他们剩余的漫长岁月默哀，并且为我自己的爱情故事展开畅想。

谢谢惠顾，我说。

女人冲我点了点头就头也不回地离开了，男人却丝毫没有感到尴尬，他甚至没有目送女人离开。或者他大概只是用余光瞥了一眼，然后从容不迫地再次坐下来，问我可不可以帮他拍摄一只“小蜜蜂”。

小蜜蜂？

对。他递来一张名片，他说是他在北路新开了一家会馆。

纸质名片上写着“溢春”，应该是会馆的名字，我很熟悉，它就在我回家的归途上，刚刚营业没多久，但是已经门庭若市了。

好。我没有问细节，毕竟这种“会馆”会拍些什么很容易便能想得到，我也没拒绝，因为我是个什么都拍的摄影师。

晚上八点半。他客气道，请准时一点，谢谢。

提前给自己下了班，我骑上我心爱的摩托，朔风吹得我大脑一片空白，脑浆像是都被冻住，直到到达目的地，泊了车，我的头似乎才将将解冻，晃了晃脑袋，我开始好奇这只“小蜜蜂”是何方神圣。

附近七扭八歪停了几辆名车，把本就狭窄的路彻底堵严实了。我从缝隙中穿梭，总算是游到了大门口。

身后传来一声开车门和关门响，然后我听见有人连声喊“吴师傅”，回头一瞧，哟，很巧，是今天的大老板，他旁边还站着一个画着浓妆的男人。

我又从台阶上退下去，老板笑眯眯地和身旁的男人讲，小蜂，这位就是吴师傅。

“小蜂”穿着一身红丝绒西装，里面是一件领口极低的酒红色衬衫，颈部挂了两个金色圆环，正被风吹得叮当作响，他的微卷的亚麻色头发也被风吹得有点好笑。

我才知道，这个衣着单薄的漂亮男人就是今天的主角小蜂。

小蜂抬起手，我赶忙上前握住，他客气道，吴师傅，今天小蜂就拜托您了。

他的声音像一口微凉的薄荷盐汽水，让我有一刹走神。他讲话时嘴角不经意扬起一只很甜的酒窝，他微微抬起的手也带起一缕花蜜般的风，湘水旁冰冷刺骨的寒气携着甜美的蜂蜜气息，渗进我的骨头缝里。

我们进去聊吧，外面怪冷的，他腼腆又不好意思地低头笑着，下垂的眼角显得很是温柔，酒窝变得更深，似乎蜜酒就快顺着那里流出来，流到他那对精致的锁骨里面去。

我不禁一头扎进他的蜂巢里。

小蜂是个舞男。整个会所只有一个舞男，其他人的都是拥有各式各样“花名”的舞女。

他的舞是整个“溢春”最好的，或许也是整个湘水之滨最好的吧。我确信这点，并且随着他踩着音乐的节拍按下快门。他是花中灵活的精灵，只是裹挟一阵甜蜜从中厌倦默然地穿梭，蛰住我的灵魂，从容不迫地注入毒液。

那天我邀请小蜂下班后来我家，再给他拍些照片，他顺水推舟地同意了。

我承认，这很出乎我意料——我们很快在一起了。

小蜂的真实姓名是张艺兴。他白日里头基本都在家里睡觉，素颜的模样像个高中生，很是乖巧懵懂。夜里他是小蜂，携带毒针危险地飞舞在花丛。

每天傍晚，血红色的破碎蛋黄渐渐落下，他会拉开切割光线的窗帘，呵欠连天地换上行头，以一个扎马步的滑稽姿态稳稳地在一块碎了一角的的镜子前上妆。破碎的镜子里的映着几个他，接着他们逐渐破蛹而出，变成小蜂。

然后他会用唇在我的脸颊上轻吻以示道别，快到八点半。接着皮鞋踏在楼道上面的动静逐渐变小，而我会在窗口静静望着，几格肮脏的玻璃上映着我模糊不清的表情，我看见他的身影摇摇晃晃地在路灯下出现，又飘飘荡荡地远去，似乎在哼着什么调子。

小蜂走后，可见的寂静会迫不及待地从残败破烂的即将倒坍的木质家具，和掉落墙粉的斑驳晦暗的墙壁中冲破出来，从明明灭灭闪烁着的熏黑的灯泡，和空荡荡的堆满杂物的水族缸角落闪现出来，对我几记猛击，轻易将我刺透，狡猾地钻进我的耳朵，进犯我的视网膜。

我只得躺下，任凭面目可憎的寂寞把一切变成一团臭烘烘的泥巴。我每天都只做一个相同的梦，同一颗流星一遍又一遍重复地划过夜空，不知多久后，我会踏上黎明的垫脚石，握住一只生命的探照灯，仔细聆听那声微弱的、钥匙开锁的声响。  


如果有一天我走了，你会像灿烈那样找我吗？

有一天，我忘记是哪天，反正是一个昼夜交替的时刻，小蜂突然问我。

2

我打算会会这个混球，看看是谁在觊觎我的小蜂。

小蜂说，那个人叫朴灿烈。

有天我在小蜂的更衣室撞见了朴灿烈，他是个高大的男人——不过我也是——因为他坐在那儿的时候，身体大幅度地折叠着，两条长腿蜷在椅子下面。他年纪看起来和我差不多，长得也很好看，眼神介于男人和男孩之间，但也很憔悴，面色枯黄，狼狈不堪，看得出他很努力地让自己显得干净整洁，但他的一只手背上的皮肤粗糙皴裂，渗着血丝，另一只手……

他没有另一只手，他少了一只手臂。

我说，我是小蜂的男朋友，你可能认错人了。

他最初没有回应我，眼神看着门板上贴着的一张小蜂的大头照，很是费力地单手点燃一支烟，因为他没有求助于我，我也因为显而易见的原因并不想帮他。

他说，我游手好闲，是无业游民，身体残缺，活着的唯一目标就是找到他。

我觉得我认识他。朴灿烈接着说，他的脸渐渐被一团灰紫色烟雾笼罩起来，我已经完全看不清他脸上是悲伤还是平静，但他的声音冷漠得不近人情。

他说他是罪人。

他要找的人似乎是叫林梦落，还是林不落？我不记得朴灿烈说的是什么了，所以我打算用“林”字代替他的姓名。

总之，朴灿烈和林相识于年少，这本来应该是一个简单纯净、无虑无忧的校园爱情故事。

他们第一次相识在一次迎新会上，准确的说是朴灿烈单方面认识了他——林作为新生优秀代表上台讲话。

朴灿烈说他记得很清楚，那时林穿着一身白色的小西装，刘海和眉一边齐，显得乖巧的过分，脸上挂着正式又严肃的表情，讲着一些朴灿烈不大听得懂的话。

就是一见钟情，朴灿烈当时异常坚定地讲，他低沉的语调都拔高了几分，他当天就跟踪这个可爱的男孩子，紧接着他便展开死缠烂打的攻势，很快，他便荣幸地成为优秀生林同学的唯一一个坏学生朋友，以及林交友名单上的污点。

那天天色阴沉，云层厚得像要滴落，朴灿烈主动要求送林回家，骄傲声称他和他的狐朋狗友们共同拥有一辆不知道几手的摩托车。

林同意了。于是一路上朴灿烈的腰都酥酥麻麻的，目眩耳鸣、气息紊乱，整个人似乎被催眠一样飘在半空，因为林的一双手正微微环在他的腰上。

他想再开快一点，这样林可能会由于害怕而收紧他的双手，甚至可能把他的整个胸膛贴在他的背上；但那样时间就会过得更快，他们会很快分别，这样的欢愉时刻不知道什么时候会再次出现，除非每天放学时都将要下雨，不过如果那样的话，他发誓他会永远不再逃学。

路程就在他的神游下飞速缩短，他哀嚎一声，在大雨滂沱下不得不加速，雨水浇在他们身上，冰冰凉凉，黏黏腻腻，他不由得打了个哆嗦。

然后温热的身体缓缓贴在他背上，湿热感透过他的T恤渗进他的心里，像氤氲的蒸汽紧紧包裹着他的心脏。

这样暖和些吗?林伏在他耳边轻轻问，微弱的气流差点将他掀翻。

他想他真是个杀人犯，他把我的心脏扼住了。  
林邀请朴灿烈在他家里冲个澡，换身清爽的衣服，等到雨停了再走。

朴灿烈从大浴室里出来的时候林在看书，听到动静的他转过头，看到朴灿烈只在腰上围了一条浴巾，露出健壮白皙的、青年的胸膛。林不动声色地脸红了，把眼神扯回书页当中。但朴灿烈眼尖，他感觉林的眼神在字里行间飘忽了一会儿，他似乎忘记自己看到哪行了。

朴灿烈在心里偷笑，脸上却一本正经地夸赞他的家又大又干净。

但林只是笑笑，他说更换的衣服在沙发背上搭着。

朴灿烈换好衣服再从浴室出来时，林正站在茶几旁沏一壶热茶，水汽在他的指尖翻飞着，衬托着他的冷白色手指近乎透明。

灿烈，喝点热茶暖和一下。

朴灿烈同手同脚地乖乖坐在林旁边的沙发上，林的衣服紧紧箍在他的长手长脚和结实的胸膛上，显得有点儿滑稽。

但是衣服上有一种奇异的甜香，就像是，他想，就像是蜂蜜。

林笑着道歉说，我家没有合适大小的衣服，只好让你先穿我的。

没有没有，是我要道谢，谢谢你的衣服。

还是要感谢你送我回家，这雨不知道什么时候停，如果没有你我都不知道什么时候能到家了。

朴灿烈忍不住扑哧笑了，他说，我们别互相恭维啦——你家里大人什么时候回来啊？

林微微一愣，他问，你是饿了吗？我可以给你弄些——

不是不是不是，朴灿烈立刻咕咚咕咚咽下嘴里的蜂蜜茶，感觉周身都随之暖暖洋洋，抢答，我不是这个意思。

林沉默了一瞬，时间短到敏锐如朴灿烈都差点没有发现，林说，这不是我自己家，这是我叔叔婶婶家。

我的爸爸妈妈已经，已经死了。

朴灿烈立刻反应过来，低声说，啊，抱歉，我不知道。

没事的，我——我叔叔婶婶对我还不错。林勉强笑了，你想吃些什么吗……

最初我只知道这些，是个快乐的傻子，终极目标是让林成为我的男朋友。朴灿烈对我说，他的那只烟已经快燃尽了，我朝他示意，他把烟撵在缸里，那时的天色已经黑如墨色，烟海遮蔽星芒，环绕着我们两个，小蜂的男友和追求者，他们对坐在小蜂没开灯的更衣室里。朴灿烈又点了只烟，我不记得这是第二只还是第三只了，突然闪起的火光在栓塞的空气中烧了个洞。

3.

他的目光如雾霭般探来，消融在一团陈旧浓重、深不见底的回忆里。

朴灿烈是个偷窥狂，跟踪狂，尾随痴汉。他想，然后躲在树荫暗处看着林从校门走出来。今天有人接他，是个三四十岁左右的男人，衣冠楚楚，散发着金钱铜臭。

他听见林叫他叔叔。

他轻车熟路地偷偷跟踪他们，但不久便察觉出不对劲来。

这个“叔叔”，似乎不停地对林动手动脚。

朴灿烈眉头紧锁，一开始他以为只是一种与众不同的特殊的的亲昵方式，但慢慢地，林默不作声地躲闪和那个混蛋变本加厉地抚摸令朴灿烈气愤不已、感到作呕。

他尾随着他们到了林家门前那条街，那人的动作突然变得规矩，他推了一把林，林似乎松了口气，上前敲门，喊了声婶婶。

门轻快地被打开了，一个温柔的中年女人高声把他们迎了进去，朴灿烈没有看清楚女人的眉目。

朴灿烈只是一个渔夫的儿子，他的父亲每天勤勤恳恳地在湘江上打渔，然后迅速在还新鲜的时候卖掉。他是湘水之子，生在那儿，并且长在那艘破旧的老船上，残破的堤岸，烟囱，熙熙攘攘的顾客，野狗，垃圾和油污，栈桥……他曾经多么羡慕林的家境，明亮的大房子一尘不染，可现在他终于知道，那里面满是污秽，臭气熏天。

我要把林救出来，下定决心，他立刻握紧双拳走上去，敲门。

还是那个女人开的门，她看起来慈眉善目的，眼睛垂下的角度和林有点相似。她问，小同志，你是？

我是林的朋友，朴灿烈，他今天叫我来玩的。

女人惊喜，她说第一次有林的朋友来做客，然后嗔怪林不早些告诉婶婶，好提前做准备。

林疑惑不已地从门里探出头，看到朴灿烈瞬间变得傻兮兮的笑脸，楞了一下，才说，对不起婶婶，我忘了。

快进来，孩子，女人亲切地拍了拍他的肩，和林去屋里玩吧，她笑眯眯地注视着林把他带进去，才拿着锅铲转身到厨房去，嘴里还嘟囔着什么，炒些拿手菜之类的话语。

林带着朴灿烈到房间里去，这是朴灿烈第一次进到林的房间里。林坐在床边，默默看着他，然后突然问，你看到了是吧。

那并不是个疑问句，而是陈述句。他确定朴灿烈看见了些什么。

他——朴灿烈惊慌失措地收声，紧接着降低音调，用飞快地语速问，你叔叔，他是不是变态？他对你——他有没有……

朴灿烈，林打断他，不管你看到什么，请当做没看到，还有，请你不要再跟着我了。

可是他——你婶婶是不是不知道？

林顿了一下，承认，她不知道。

你婶婶对你很好，你不忍心叫她知道对不对，但是你不能这样委屈你自己——

孩子们，出来吃饭了！

好的婶婶！朴灿烈立刻大声回复，然后靠在林的身边，温柔地轻声耳语——我会帮你的，别怕。

林怔了一霎，敛了眼神。

一桌各怀鬼胎的人貌似其乐融融地吃过晚饭，婶婶说要去邻居家帮忙包饺子。又坐了一会儿，朴灿烈也打算离开了。朴灿烈头脑乱哄哄的，打算就这样先走，实际上当时他已经走出了这条街。但冥冥中似乎有人急切呼唤他，要他必须立刻回去，否则他一辈子都会后悔。

他又站在那幢洁白的砖瓦搭建的房子前了。明亮干净的窗玻璃反射着月光，他偷偷转开门锁，门开了。

……叔叔，不行！你别……叔叔，婶婶很快就会回来……

她不会发现的。朴灿烈心底和那个混蛋的声音同时响起。

……叔叔，不……

朴灿烈听见林带着哭腔的声音，他的天使，正被恶魔把玩猥亵。

他从未有过这样沉着坚定的时刻，拿起桌上的花瓶，一股前所未有的勇气从似乎是爱情的东西里迸发出来。他闯进卧室，花瓶狠狠地、沉重地、一次紧接着一次地敲在那个混蛋头上。

刚开始林完全傻了，但后来他开始大喊停下。

但一切都停不下来了。

玻璃和头颅相互碰撞的机械的沉闷钝响渐息，玻璃花瓶碎片插在那颗头颅里，也扎在朴灿烈的手心，腥红的血和臭鸡蛋黄样的脑浆汩汩溢出来。

他们对视着，恐惧慢悠悠地、如同玻璃瓶以相似的方式敲击着他们的身体，于是他们摇摇欲坠、瑟瑟发抖。

我们，朴灿烈以一种奇异的发声方式，如同一个哑巴刚刚开口说话一样，嘶声说着，他说，我们得清理一下。

不，没用的，婶婶肯定能知道是我们……

是我干的，他打断林，倏然冷静下来，如同被一记闷棍打醒，跟你没有关系，林，你是受害者。

紧接着，门锁打开的动静传来。

4.

他和林保持着静默紧绷的姿势，瞧见女人从门口走进来，她的手里还提着一袋水果。

女人呆愣着看着一片狼藉，朴灿烈感到一股怒意如同摇晃多时的汽水冲向瓶口那样，冲向他的天灵盖，他对女人吼道，你知道这个混蛋对林做了什么吗？你知道你的丈夫对他的侄子另有所图吗?

女人仍旧是那副表情，像一具异常的塑料人体模特，奇怪的非人表情僵硬地停留在她的的脸上。

朴灿烈拉过林，林一个趔趄倒在他怀里，似乎他的腿早就难以活动，只是直直的戳在地面上，像是两只筷子戳在米饭里，一碰就倒。

林身上的伤痕渐渐暴露，暴露在这所明亮的、洁白的大房子里，林的身体和神情从空澄游离的僵直转换为瑟瑟发抖地羞耻挣扎。

这个混蛋，你的丈夫，他该死！朴灿烈以跑调嘶哑的声线咆哮着。

女人似乎有了反应，她目光从那具破漏沙袋移到同样破破碎碎的林身上，她轻微地颤抖了一下，接着嘴角溢出泡沫。

林终于有了反应，他扑上去，女人的身体砸在他身上，他闷哼一声。女人抽搐着，紧接着变得冰凉，呼吸消失，身体起伏停止。

她死了，像卧室里另一具尸体一样。

林打开衣橱，扔给朴灿烈一件白色T恤，又拿出一套白色的小西服，是朴灿烈第一次见到他的时候，他穿的那身。

是的，这个时候只能穿白色。

婶婶有心脏病，林开口了，他的嗓子像砂纸，像跑调的提琴，他说，我早知道她会死，总有这么一天。

但是我舍不得她，她像我妈妈一样。

我早就没有妈妈了。

林跨出房门，银色月光均匀洒在他身上，在朴灿烈心里，他是星光下的圣洁之子。但朴灿烈依旧感到一阵恐慌，他急忙问，林，你去哪？

我想去你家看看，林说。

他们在一艘不知归属的船上做爱，两颗心脏以同一频率跳动着，像一段卡巴林琴奏响的清脆旋律，像半首没头没尾的阿卡贝拉。朴灿烈将林圈在怀里，深深沉入安详的梦境里。恍惚中，他听见林说:

灿烈，我会变成蜜蜂飞回来。

我看见朴灿烈的泪水反射着月光，透过厚重的烟雾也清晰可见。

后来呢，我问，不过我猜，林应该已经死了。

我去自首了。判了防卫过当，邻居们都能给我证明，他们早知道那个混蛋做得那些龌龊事，但是从没有人站出来。

朴灿烈顿了一下，继续说，我最近才从监狱出来，一直在找林。

我不知道说什么好，只得转移话题，我问他，小蜂和林真的那么像吗？

他的目光迟缓地锁定在那张小蜂的大头照上，以一种虚弱的语气回答我，很像，尤其是，他侧过身体，指着头颅和背部之间的链接处，尤其是这儿，都有纹一只蜜蜂。

于是我更加确定小蜂和林是两个人，因为小蜂根本没有什么蜜蜂文身，但那天我们一起回家，我居然真的在小蜂背后看到了。

我问他那是什么，他回答我说，是个纹身贴，一搓就掉，甚至抬起手要立刻演示给我看。

我阻止了他的动作，问他为什么要贴一只蜜蜂。

不好看吗，他问。因为我叫小蜂啊。

我只是望着他，没有接他的话。

他停下脚步，小心翼翼地瞥了瞥我，似乎在研究我的神情，他问，生气了？朴灿烈跟你讲了他和林的故事了?

我点了点头。

我只是，有点可怜他，，他眯起温柔的下垂眼，朝我道歉撒娇，以后不贴了。

我揽着他的腰，我们慢慢地一起踱回家。

后来有一天，我收到一封朴灿烈的信。信纸皱皱巴巴，像是在水里泡过一遭。信中内容，大意是希望我和小蜂要好好的，一起过一辈子。他知道小蜂不是林，所以他要去找他的命定之人了。他也请求我祝愿他。 

艺兴照例傍晚八点从床上爬起来，因为小蜂每天八点半上班。拉开切割光线的窗帘，呵欠连天地换上行头，以一个扎马步的滑稽姿态稳稳地在一块碎了一角的的镜子前上妆。破碎的镜子里的映着几个他，接着他们逐渐破蛹而出，变成小蜂。

他临走前，我告诉他，朴灿烈死了。

朴灿烈的尸体是被渔民打渔时捞上来的。我知道朴灿烈肯定会游泳，会游泳的人选择跳河自杀是比普通人更加痛苦而坚定的死法。我在人群外面，从缝隙里模模糊糊地望见，他的表情平静而喜悦。

我猜他已经找到了林。

那天，小蜂靠在我怀里，锲而不舍地追问我。屋子一如既往没有开灯，风扇在头顶上吱吱呀呀地时转时停，像一支不知名的、走板荒腔的挽歌。

如果有一天我走了，你会像灿烈那样找我吗？

会呀。

会一直找我吗？

……会呀。

会一直找到死吗？

……。

我全都撒谎了。

我没有回答他的最后一个问题，或者说，实际上我忘记了最后一个问题我回答了什么。有时候，比如一只蜜蜂从身旁飞过的时候，我会仪式般的回忆起小蜂，但实际上，我渐渐忘记了他的声音，接着他的容貌也逐渐在我心里模糊，只留下“小蜂”两个字，添油加醋，肆意妄为，跨越界线，慢慢燃尽一把廉价的感动。或许我经常会做些关于他的梦，只不过梦醒，便大多记不得。

但有时我还会做那个不知去向的梦——同一颗流星，然后渐渐变成一只蜜蜂，一遍又一遍重复地划过夜空，不知多久后，我会踏上黎明的垫脚石，握住一只生命的探照灯，仔细聆听那声微弱的、钥匙开锁的声响。

破碎的玻璃瓶，溢散的污水，枯萎的花束掉落满地花瓣，一只淹死的蜜蜂躺在水中。那曾经是春天的味道，不过我们都见不到春天了。八点半，时间变得忧郁，然后分针跌落，傍晚的锈色自缢于卡林巴琴准时奏响的一段旋律里，我的蜂王似乎依旧沉浸在蜂巢的蜜，偶尔颤动，搅成一片粘稠的橙黄，味道却是酸涩的绿。甜蜜的蜡壳烤焦于冬日，融化在湘水之畔。我斩断羁绊，挣脱束缚，接着，依旧在执着寻找着荒唐人生中一段属于我的、无虑无伤的爱情故事，或者一个茫茫人海里能协助我解冻寂寞的、一夕停泊的陌路人。

end

**Author's Note:**

> 再讲一遍，原梗来自《苏州河》。
> 
> 艺兴/小蜂的人设性格来自艺兴的《honey》，他的外貌设定见《lets shut up&dance》的“黄金四秒”。
> 
> 林的人设全部来自《namanana》。
> 
> 故事发生于湖南湘江沿岸。
> 
> 都是编的。
> 
> 给个评论和kudo哦。


End file.
